


Grief

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally written for my LJ (2008)</p><p>revised May 2015</p></blockquote>





	Grief

Lost in thoughts he was standing in front of Libby's grave. He often came here when he didn't know what to do next, even if the memories tormented him.

He'd shot her. He'd killed her.

Of course, Libby had fired first, had hurt his arm. The shock and the acute ache let him pull the trigger without thinking. It had felt like a nightmare when she died in his arms.

In the meantime he knew that there had been no other way. But the pictures were still burnt deeply into his mind, he'd never forgive himself that he'd lifted the gun. All he had wanted was to save her.

 _God_ had told him that she would die in this church. _He_ hadn't told him who would be in charge of her death. Smith hated _him_ for this, though he could understand the reason for it.

 _God_ demanded a lot of him and he always did what had to be done. He was God's messenger, not allowed to ask questions. But this time it had been different. Libby was his friend. He liked her, everyone liked her. Her smile, her laugh, her soft voice. Jeremiah loved her, she had changed his life.

Smith knew, he would have refused to follow his instructions if he had told him all. He would have refused to go to Insmouth. He would have refused to enter the church. Libby's betrayal would never have been revealed. And she would still be alive.

But the future of this world would be a different one, without any hope.

He threw a last glance at the wild rose he had put onto Libby's grave before he turned away. There was still so much to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for my LJ (2008)
> 
> revised May 2015


End file.
